


Can you still save me?

by amandaholmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaholmes/pseuds/amandaholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was able to find Dean hoping everything was okay, but he only finds Dean completely falling apart. The welcoming was less happy then he expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Can you still save me?

Who?: Dean Winchester and Castiel

Where?: Hotel room in Charlotte, NC

When?: This is after Bobby passed away, and it's AU after that.

Summary: Castiel was able to find Dean hoping everything was okay, but he only finds Dean completely falling apart. The welcoming was less happy then he expected it to be.

Rating: NC-17

Warning: I do not own any the characters in any shape or form.

Castiel walked for what felt like hours hoping he could find some sign of the boys. Since he emerged from the bottom of the lake his grace was less then hundred percent, but he was still able to track down the boys at least. It wasn't completely accurate but it was better than wandering around hoping to run into the impala. The search could have easily taken days, months, and maybe even years. Since Castiel wasn't exactly hundred percent he really didn't have much time left in him to search for that long. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't going to die trying even if it was just to see those beautiful green eyes once more.

As he walked his heart began to race and almost jumped out of his chest as he walked close to a worn down motel that was off a main highway if he wasn't mistaken. He searched the parking lot hoping he could see the beautiful black beauty to make sure his powers weren't completely off even though they have been for the past few hours.

His heart sank when the impala was nowhere to be found, and almost gave up on the search all together. Castiel began to walk again hoping he could find a truck stop where he could change clothes or at least wash himself clean again. He could still feel the stickiness of dried blood, and black goo over his body. As he walked something made him stop when he saw one of the motel doors opening up, and he moved to where he was in the shadows in case it was an unwanted visitor, but what Castiel saw next brought an actual smile to his face. That was until he saw the expression on the tall man's face as he stormed towards the old fashion car. Sam looked like hell, and extremely pissed off. Castiel tilt his head to the side and wanted to call out his name but nothing came out but a hoarse whisper. Castiel lifted up his hand to his throat messaging it slightly hoping he could work his vocal cords up enough to try again, but before he could the car speed out of the parking lot.

The angel looked back at the door and saw that Sam didn't close it all the way. Slowly he began to walk towards the door hearing the low whisper of some television drama that was on the television. As he peaked inside the room the television gave out a small glow to the whole room revealing a dark mass lying underneath the covers on the bed farthest from the door. A sickening feeling began to overwhelm him as he knew who it was laying there, and he was afraid to see what the damage was since he's left.

Castiel gently pushed the door open only making the door hinge's squeak louder which made the dark mass move just slightly.

"Sam, I'm not leaving this damn room. So you can just give up on trying to make me get up" The voice came out from underneath the blanket sounded as if all the hope for life has been completely drained from him. Castiel lifted up his hand and touched his check which was now becoming damp. The water from his eyes is what the brother's called tears. He remember when Sam explained that it was used to show sadness, and sometimes someone can cry when their happy. Castiel couldn't understand how something so simple can mean two things, but the human race always astonished them. In his opinion it was the greatest thing his father has ever created, but his father has only abandoned them when they needed him the most.

Castiel walked further into the room and closed the door turning slightly to see the bundled mass moving until the blank was finally off the man's body. Dean jumped up and turned towards what he thought was his brother and began to yell.

"What part of leave...?" His face turned almost white when he saw the angel standing there before him. The man he's been morning, and cursing since Bobby died a few weeks ago. He couldn't believe who it was and was almost shaking unsure if what he was seeing was real or just a drunken illusion.

Cas stood still giving Dean time to take in who was standing in the middle of beaten down hotel room. That still had the 80's themed wallpaper on the walls around them. Castiel could tell it was the original wallpaper as signs of years of abuse from water damage, and people smoking in the rooms have damaged the wallpaper immensely.

"How?" Dean asked while walked up to the angel slowly. He stood in front of him seeing that he was still wearing the suit he died in not so long ago. He could see the rips and dry blood covering his body giving him the sign that the angel wasn't fully angel anymore. But was he still a leviathan? Dean began to look up into the deep blue eye's he's been dying to look into for so long. The eye's he wished he was looking into after he lost Bobby. The man he wished was around to save his second father's life.

Dean looked towards his duffle bag and saw a bottle of cleaner that he's been caring around with him since their last run in with the leviathan. He slowly walked towards and picked up opening up the cap slowly not losing eye contact with Cas though whole time. The angel tilted his head side way's unsure what Dean was about to do but he had a feeling it was test to see if he was real, and not a demon. Though, he's never seen the boys used such a device on a demon before. He could only assume it was a new method they must have learned. The angel understanding the human's actions stood there as dean chucked almost half the bottle at Castiel. It stung a little bit around his wounds but it wasn't enough to hurt the Angel completely.

After Dean saw that nothing was happening he dropped the bottle unsure what to do next. Should he punch him or hug him. The last dead person he greeted back to the real world was Sam, and even that was weird. This however was completely different considering he's officially lost count on how many times he thought Cas was dead.

Castiel could see Dean almost falling apart in front of his eyes which petrified him. Dean was the symbol of stability in his eyes, and always kept going when he could have easily given up. Castiel could feel the vessel's heart breaking which he thought was just a figure of speech until now.

The angel sighed as he knew he had to answer Dean, but he honestly had no idea how to answer him. "I don't know. One minute I was walking into the lake, and then then next I woke up lying beside the lake barely breathing." He said as his throat was still rough from being underwater, and the journey. Castiel opened his mouth wanting to say something else to break the silence but he wasn't sure what to say next.

Dean quickly broke the silence shocking Castiel to the point where he backed himself into the corner. "Are you serious? Do you know what hell I've been through since you've left? First you should have listened to me! If you did we wouldn't be fighting the leviathan that you let out! Oh by the way we've been trying to kill, and have been very unsuccessful at it. Oh, and also one of them killed Bobby. So good job I hope your cause was fucking worth it." He yelled as he was now only inches from Castiel's face which was not wet from what Dean thought were tears. After seeing one fall from the blue eyed angel's face he began to calm down.

In second's Dean realized what he just did and saw the broken angel trembling from fear, or being ashamed of hurting his friends. He's never seen an angel act like this, and Castiel wasn't sure if he was afraid of Dean or how he was feeling. "Shit, you're more human than angel right now." Dean realized as he cursed himself softly as he wrapped his arms around the angel and helped him towards the bed. "I'm sorry Cas. I didn't mean to snap." He whispered as he laid Cas down on his bed knowing the angel had to be a wreck from everything.

That was when Dean fully saw all the damage on the angel's body. There was dried blood every on the angel, but it was now just a black stain from the blood being there for so long. He still had cuts and bruises and a few of them almost looked infected which was further proof that Castiel wasn't a fully angel anymore. He cursed under his breath once more and he rushed to his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Now you want to talk." Sam answered still pissed about the argument they had not even 30 minutes ago.

"Not now! I need you to go to the store, and get some supplies. We have an injured angel on our hands." He said seriously watching Castiel growing weaker by the second. Castiel was now letting go of what life he had left in him. Now that he's reached his destination he just wanted to sleep.

"Wait angel?" Sam asked wondering if just by chance it was who he thought it was or they were not dealing with another one all over again.

"You'll find out when you get here just hurry up!" Dean yelled as his heart began to race.

He hung up the phone and rushed to the angel's side. "Don't you die on me, damnit." As a single tear can be seen falling from eye as Dean began to get to work on ripping off the damage clothes off the angel's body so he could began cleaning up the angel's wounds while he waited for Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion wasn't what Castiel expect but he was just happy to see the suborned hunter.

Title: Can you still save me?

Chapter: 2

Who?: Dean Winchester and Castiel

Where?: Hotel room in Charlotte, NC

When?: After Dean snaps at Castiel and is now trying to save his life.

Summary: The reunion wasn't what Castiel expect but he was just happy to see the suborned hunter.

Rating: NC-17

Warning: I do not own any the characters in any shape or form.

Author's note: Sorry for it being so short. I'm still working on length of the chapter's, and hope I've corrected the mistakes I made on the first chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive and helpful. I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying the story!

Dean's heart began to race as he watched the life being drained out of the angel. It was almost as if death himself was behind him calling Castiel back home again. He rushed as he began to pull and tear off any article of clothing he could grab at. Until Castiel was lying there in nothing but his crusted socks that was still snug in his damaged dress shoes. Dean slowly pulled both of the shoes off watching as a pool of blood leaked onto the floor from them.

"Fuck Cas what happened?" He asked softly as he threw the shoes in the trash can and began to surgically remove his socks. They had so much dried blood on them that they were almost glued to his feet which meant ripping them off would be like ripping off a big scab. Dean sat there at the foot of the bed fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face. At this moment he didn't have time to cry, but damn did the Angel look like hell.

Dean got up slowly and ran to his duffle bag and pulled out a small pocket knife. "Hold on alright? You better not leave me now" He said firmly as he slowly moved the blade underneath the fabric. A loud scream could be heard coming out of the angel and Dean watched as the cheesy flower painting began to shatter in front of him and fall violently on the floor. However it was a lot better than Castiel talking to him in his natural voice, but it didn't make the screaming any less painful. Dean put his hand on the angel's knee and pulled the knife away from the angel's body.

"Hey… Hey! It's alright. I'll wait until Sammy gets here to finish okay?" He folded up the pocket knife and shoved it into his pocked. Castiel nodded his head slowly as he began to cry violently into the pillows. Dean could feel his heart being ripped out of his chest over and over again as he watched the strongest creature he's ever met fall apart before him. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening and all at once. In the end he was happy that his angel was back into his life even if he wasn't a full blown angel anymore.

"Let's get you into bath tub." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around the angel, and carried him bridal style into the poor excuse of a bathroom. It wasn't that big of a doorway, or a bathroom for that matter, so he did accidently hit Castiel's head against the door frame. A small noise came from the angel but Castiel made no effort in inspecting the damage.

"Sorry Cas." Dean said cringing slightly as he slowly, and more carefully, laid the angel down into the tub. Dean turned on the water slowly not wanting the water to be too cold or hot for Cas. He knew how much it hurt if the water was scolding hot so he could only imagine how it would feel if your whole entire body was nothing but one big bruise, and having extreme temperature water hitting it. As he perfected the temperature he put the stopper in and watched as the water began to fill up the tub slowly.

Dean grabbed one of the wash clothes from the poorly built towel rack and began to lather it slowly. The hunter watched as the heat from the water was relaxing Castiel to the point where her actually began to stretch out as much as he could in the bath tub. Dean smiled softly as he knelt down and began to rub the slightly rough piece of cloth over the Angel's chest. Castiel cringed but relaxed once Dean began to move it even slower.

Slowly the dirt and grime from the angel's travels began to run down from his body and into the tub making the water slowly turn dirty brown. Dean moved from Castiel's chest to the angel's arms then to his legs until he only had just a few other place's to clean before he was done. The hunter stopped for just a few seconds above the vessel's semi-erected penis, and he couldn't help but to raise his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Castiel looked over at the hunter wondering why Dean had stopped.

Dean couldn't help but to laugh which sounded weird coming from considering what was happening. Though it was the first real chuckle he's had since the angel has been gone and the realization that he was back began to hit him. Dean laughed softly as he shook his head slowly. "I just realized you'll be alright after all Castiel. I can already see that your blood is flowing just fine." He said unable to hold back his smile any longer as he watched the angel slowly turn his head to the side in confusion. If only the angel knew how much Dean has missed seeing him like this. Being able to watch the look of pure confusion wash over the Angel's face when Dean said any sexual, or pop cultural reference jokes.

"I… don't understand." He asked softly as he looked down his body towards what Dean was mentioning, and he couldn't help but to blush. He was completely baffled on how or why it was happening. He kept it as a mental note to remember to talk to Sam about it later when he was more like himself again, if he would ever be himself again.

Dean continued his actions and tried not to think too much about his own feelings. Already he began to wonder how much did he really care about the angel, and in which way. At that moment it was honestly the last thing on Dean's mind. He pushed the thoughts aside and focused on the tasks at hand which was making sure he could nurse Castiel back to health. Once he was finished washing the angel's back he threw the wash cloth aside and unplugged the stopper hearing the water slowly drain from the tube. Dean lifted up the angel until he was standing up. "Alright, hold on to me tight okay. I need to grab a towel." He said softly as he reached for the cleanest towel he could reach for, and wrapped it around the angel's body.

Dean snaked his other arm around the angel's legs and lifted him up once more bridal style towards the bed. Carefully he laid the angel down slowly making sure he didn't break anything else on his body. As he did so the door slammed open, and in walked the moose of a man dropping everything he was holding to the ground. Dean heard the bottle of peroxide hit the carpet floor, and he looked up and saw Sam with tears already in his eyes.

"Is it?" He barely whispered as he couldn't believe his own eyes, and was secretly praying that it was real.

"Yeah, it's him." He said softly as he smiled at his little brother who was now sporting the same silly grin on his face. Across the room sat a rough looking man who began to clap, and cheer. Dean was already picking up the supplies Sam dropped while Sam looked slowly across the room to someone he thought was gone.

"Oh how I love happy ending" Lucifer said with a maniacal smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fights to make sure Cas makes it through the night, and Sam fights his inner demons.

Title: Can you still save me?

Chapter: 3

Who?: Dean Winchester and Castiel

Where?: Hotel room

When?: After Dean snaps at Castiel and is now trying to save his life.

Summary: Dean fights to make sure Cas makes it through the night, and Sam fights his inner demons

Rating: NC-17

Warning: I do not own any the characters in any shape or form.

Sam swallowed deeply as he focused on the man who has been making his life a living hell for the past few years. Lucifer stood up and looked over at Castiel who was now trying to fight the urge to push Dean away while he bandaged up his wounds. Lucifer slowly walked towards the taller man who was frozen in his place afraid to even look into the angels eyes.

Lucifer finally stopped and stood beside the cowering man with a smile of content on his face. "See now the happy family is back together again. Your brother has his lover once more, and you. Well, you have me" He said smiling as he moved to where his lips were inches away from Sam's ear. "Did you really think I was gone?" He whispered, and before Same could say anything he was completely gone. Sam turned and twist looking everywhere around the room for the lizard tongued devil.

"Sam!" Sam snapped to attention when he heard Dean call his name, and forced a smile on his face. He walked towards his brother and saw that dean was trying his best to rip his boots off without taking off a layer of skin. Dean handed him the knife and Sam gripped the angel's ankle while dean curled up against the angel's body. Trying to hold him down with his own body weight.

"Ready?" Sam asked softly turning his head slightly to look at Dean and Castiel. Dean nodded just once, and so did Cas even though it was fairly noticeable. Sam slowly slipped the knife into the shoe where Dean has already started. Inch by inch he moved the knife hearing Castiel scream. The walls began to trimmer but Sam continued when Dean told him to not stop. Soon the left shoe and sock was finally off. Sam quickly grabbed the peroxide, and ointment and slowly began to clean the huge open wound. He moved as fast as he could and wrapped up the Angel's left foot.

Sam gave Castiel a few minutes before starting on the next foot, and once he was ready Castiel slowly nodded his head and then Sam went to work on the right foot.

After screaming, blood, sweat, and tears Castiel was finally bandaged up Dean watched as Castiel slowly fell asleep. He had no idea that angel's slept but he knew that he's been through hell and back since the last time he saw him so he definitely deserved it. He looked over at his brother who was sitting at the table staring off into space.

"You alright?" He asked softly but Sam only brushed him off telling him not worry about it. Little did Dean know that Lucifer was yelling into his ear about the weather trying to get some response out of him. Sam just closed his eyes knowing if he could just fall asleep everything would be okay. He laid down on his bed and began to fall asleep slowly wishing he would just shut up.

Dean laid beside the angel afraid of moving away from the angel just in case something bad happened while Castiel was sleeping. Or In case he decides to leave in the middle of the night or maybe something even worse. Dean tried not to think about it to much as he laid down straight beside Castiel. He would have curled up against him but his biggest fear was hurting the angel so he reframed for moving to much.

He watched as the angel's chest move up and down slowly, and for once Castiel looked innocent. Not that he wasn't before he walked into the lake but he looked as if he's never seen the ugliness in the world, and he was still the blissfully unaware angel he met that faithful day he was raised from the dead. The day he was actually thankful that he wasn't burnt to a crisp. A small smile was on his face as he looked over at his brother who seemed to have fallen asleep and back at the angel. If only Bobby was there with them then he would be in heaven.

He looked over at the flask that was sitting on the night stand that was still filled with Jack Daniels. Dean leaned over and took a quick swig, and he knew he didn't need the alcohol anymore. Hell he couldn't even get drunk no matter how much he tried. It was depressing mostly but he would only ignore Sammy's rants on alcoholism and continued drinking.

Though he wasn't about to get ride of the flask because it was the only thing he had left that was bobby's. Granted they had the safe house but that wasn't the same. He set the flask down gently on the side table, and felt as an arm wrapped around him. He looked down and saw that Castiel moved and was now curled up against Dean's body. Castiel had a death grip on Dean's flannel shirt riding out whatever pain he was feeling at the moment.

Dean didn't touch him until he saw Castiel release his shirt but he didn't move an inch from his spot. Dean couldn't help but to smile though as he gently place his arm around his waist and his hand over Castiel's. He would have never told his brother about his true feelings about the angel only because he assumed Sammy would never understand. He would have never let Sammy see him like this but he didn't care anymore. His angel was finally home and he wasn't about to let him go.

Dean leaned his head back against the pillow and slowly felt himself fall asleep, and for once with a smile on his face.

On the other side of the room Sam was still trying his best to fall asleep but was unsuccessful. Especially with Lucifer was trying to get him to watch the show.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked now just mostly confused then anything and looked over to where Lucifer was intently staring at. In the moonlight laid Castiel with just his boxer's on curled up against his brother. Sam stood up and slowly walked over to them unable to comprehend what was going on. He did know however that for the first time in what felt like years, there was a smile on his brother's face.

He felt confused, tired, but slightly upset at his brother but not because of what he was looking at, but for the fact Dean never opened up to him to explain how he really felt about Castiel. Sam knew that Dean loved him dearly, and he was after all his only friend beside Sam, and Bobby, but he had no idea that he felt that way. Sam pushed his selfish feelings aside and was actually happy at what he was seeing. He had to remember to remind Dean that miracles are real but his problem was Lucifer who was now standing behind him.

"I guess Dean doesn't trust you. I mean you would think you would tell your own brother that you play for the other team." He said having such a sad pitiful look on his face.

"Dean will tell me eventually. I can't exactly push it on him. Besides I don't care what he does as long as he's happy." Sam said still can't believe he was actually having a full blown conversation with Lucifer again. He prayed that Dean would stay asleep.

"But don't you have some feelings for Castiel too?" He asked now sitting on the couch preventing Sam from laying down. Sam turned around to lay on the second bed but Lucifer was there laid out and propping his head up on his elbow.

"I did at one point but I don't now. I can't believe I'm talking to you right now. Can I just sleep" He said seriously almost screaming at Lucifer making him jump only slightly. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Dean move just slightly from the sound, but thankfully didn't wake up.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure they don't wake up." Lucifer said as he patted the spot beside him on the bed. "How about this. I'll make a deal with you since for once you're talking to me, and honestly Sam that's all I ask for. I'll let you sleep tonight if you promise to stop ignoring me. You know it gets lonely up there." He said pointing to Sam's brain. Sam gulped slightly as he slowly moved so he laid on the spot beside Lucifer scared to even touch him. Was he solid or would his hand just past right through his body? Sam wasn't exactly excited to finding this information out so he closed his eyes happy that he didn't hear a single sound, and he was finally about to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realizes that Sam isn't doing well after all and that he could see the seams fall apart.

Title: Can you still save me?

Who?: Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Lucifer

Where?: Hotel room in Charlotte, NC

When?: The morning after.

Summary: Dean realizes that Sam isn't doing well after all and that he could see the seams fall apart.

Rating: NC-17

Warning: I do not own any the characters in any shape or form.

Author's Note: So sorry this took forever for me to post and I hope you like the new Chapter! :D I'm so happy for all the feedback I've been getting, and please keep reviewing. The reviews are what inspire me to right even more. :D

The next morning Dean's muscle's felt like there were in a vice grip, and his head was pounding. He was fairly certain that his night didn't end in a bar, and he was a 100% sure that the person in his arms isn't a tall blonde with a nice ass. Instead it was someone he's been missing for what felt like forever. His eyes slowly opened as he peaked down at the angel who was still surprisingly fast asleep. Telling by the time, they slept half the day away, and was shocked that an angel could sleep this long.

Not wanting to wake him up, Dean slowly moved his arm and slipped out of the bed and headed towards the shower. Before he reached the bathroom door he looked at Sam who was now curled up on his side with his arm extended. He titled his head as his arm was completely stretched out as if there was someone beside him. Dean pushed the bed slightly to make sure there wasn't anyone there, but quickly moved his hand when he heard Sam mumble something under his breath about sleeping a little longer.

"Just a few more hours." Dean looked at the clock and then back at Sam almost wanting to say something else but he decided against it. As he headed towards the bathroom Lucifer was wide awake and watched him walk away. "I think your brother just fondled me." He said as he heard the shower turning on.

"Considering he can't see you I sincerely doubt that" Sam said seriously as he felt himself waking up against his will. As Sam opened his eyes he realized his arm was now snuggly wrapped around Lucifer's waist. Sam jumped and almost fell off the bed when he realized he fell asleep cuddling with the devil himself.

"You okay in there?" Sam looked towards the door and overheard Dean asking him something. He sat there for a few minutes trying to piece together the night before and yelled back that he was fine.

"You know lying will only give you a lifetime pass with me? Or at least that's what my father says." Lucifer said folding his arms, and smiling at Sam who was standing up.

"I think I'm stuck with you anyway. What's more time going to hurt" He snapped back before he grabbed his things and waited for Dean to get out of the shower. He stopped in his tracks as a pounding headache came crashing down on him, and brought him slamming down to his knees.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my new trick. I learned it a few years back, so it isn't exactly new per se but to you it is, which makes it all the more fun" He said still lying on the bed with his hands folded behind his head.

"Bastard" Sam mumbled as he pushed himself off the ground to only to come crashing down again.

"eh eh eh. Not until you apologize. I mean really, I let you cuddle with me all night, and all I get is you being nasty to me ever since you woke up. How do you think this makes me feel?" Lucifer said sitting up now and peaking over the bed towards Sam.

"I will never apologize." He growled as he fought back and pushed himself back up. It was like pushing a hundred pounds off of him but his minds wasn't completely broken yet so he still had a good bit of fight left in him.

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something else until the bathroom door swung open. "I think out of all the motel's we've been in, this place has the best water pressure." Dean said walking into the room with just a towel wrapped around him. At first he didn't notice Sam, who was now pale and sweating, until he reached his suit case.

Dean stopped his tracks as he knew the last time he saw his brother this way a certain Devil was in the room. He turned slowly to his brother before walking up to him slowly. "Sammy? You okay?" He asked hearing his own voice go deeper almost scared him, but his brother looking as if he was ghost was even more terrifying.

His brother slowly turned around and Dean's heart dropped, but his face only harden even more. "You are starting to look like that senator palapin guy after he was zapped."

Sam couldn't help but to roll his eyes as moved slowly towards the door. "It's Palpatine and I'm fine." He said before slamming the bathroom door behind him. He allowed himself to let go as he collapsed against the door and fell to the floor. He reached and locked the door to make sure Dean didn't come barging in, and sat there enjoying the steam from Dean's shower that was still hanging in the air.

"You sure you okay?" Sam slammed his eyes shut as he heard Lucifer's voice wishing he would just go away.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone?" Sam growled back wishing he would just leave him alone. He just wanted one day to be sane but he knew that day wasn't coming any time soon.

"First of all, that will never happen. Second of all, we had a deal, and everyone knows to never, ever make a deal with the devil." He said laughing before turning really seriously, and in second he reappeared now inches away from his ear. "Because no one breaks a deal with me and lives to tell the tale."

The next thing Sam knew Lucifer was gone. He tossed and turned trying to find him but he was nowhere. He wasn't sure if he got a quick break or maybe he finally pissed him off enough to get him to go away. He was sure in a few minutes he'd be back so Sam quickly jumped in the shower and enjoyed the few seconds he had a lone to his own thoughts.

Outside the door Cas held his hand to the door before collapsing himself to the ground. Fortunately Dean caught him before he could hurt himself, and was thankful Castiel woke up in time. Little did Sam know Castiel was completely awake during his little conversation last night with Lucifer, and even this morning. The angel was a bit scared to open his eyes and he didn't want to be rude and interrupt either. So the minute Sam was away Castiel explained everything he saw and heard to Dean. Dean quickly helped Castiel from the bed and led him to the door as he drew the sigil to send the Devil back to hell. It only lasted for a few days but that was all Dean needed to figure out a more permanent solution.

He quickly carried the angel Sam's bed and sat him down. "I forgot how difficult that is." He whispered softly as he Dean rubbed the angel's back gently.

"Yeah, well you know I'm thankful for it." He said seriously as he knew Cas has dealt with more than his fair share of misery for the brothers.

"I am you and your brother's guardian angels. After all it is my job" He said trying to give Dean a really smile.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean I don't have to thank you every time you help us." He let Cas fall back in the bed and relax as Dean finished getting dressed. As he pulled his shirt on his brother walked in with nothing but a towel wrapped around him, and he looked a little better than what he did going into the bathroom.

"Hey." He whispered as he walked towards his own suitcase, and he knew both men were staring him down. He secretly wished they wouldn't say anything to him, but he knew better than that. He pulled on a pair of pants and turned to see both of them looking at him, waiting for any answer.

"I didn't want you to worry you guys." Sam finally whispered.

"How many times do we have to go through this Sam? How many times do I have to tell you that you're not alone on this, and to stop hiding this from me?" Dean's voice was beginning to get louder, and he was almost face to face with his brother. Sam at times got scared when got like this, and he knew his brother was pissed when Castiel jumped up and held his arm out in front of Dean.

"Dean, give him a chance to explain." Castiel spoke and Dean almost said something else but he knew better than going against an angel, even if he's weak. Finally Dean took a deep breath and sat down the bed and waited for Sam to speak. Sam quickly pulled on a shirt before sitting on the bed beside him as Castiel sat down on one of the spare chairs in the room.

"I don't' know what happened. I was fine until yesterday and all of a sudden he was back. I mean I heard him every once in a while but all of a sudden he was here full force yesterday. I don't know what to do." He said seriously as he looked down at the ground slightly.

"We have to figure out a way to get rid of him for good. Luckily Cas here bought you some time, but right now let's get out of here. We're driving straight to Bobby's and hopefully he left us something that can get us out of this mess." Dean quickly got up and already started packing all of their things knowing Sam was too weak to do much at the moment, and Castiel was pretty much comatose.

"I'm sorry Cas" Sam whispered as he watched the Angel shrug his shoulders and playing with his hands. Sam couldn't help but to smile as he knew the angel was definitely still awkward as always.

"Do you think Cas can take the long ride?" Sam finally asked as he threw everything into his suitcase and set it by the door.

Dean was checking all the rooms and made sure they didn't forget a single thing before heading towards the door. "I'm sure he'll be alright. He has the whole back seat to lay on if he gets tired. I got cas. You grab everything else."

As an obedient brother Sam did what he was told and grabbed both suitcases and their hunting bags and shoved them into the trunk. Dean was practically dragging Cas out of the room as the angel's legs weren't in complete working order just yet. Gently he laid Castiel down in the back seat before getting into the car himself. Once inside the powerful roar of the engine could be heard, and soon there were off onto the main highway. Their trip was cutting it close to the time they allowed Sam to be without Lucifer but Dean knew he couldn't do this on his own.

Suddenly the sound of Master of Puppets could be heard blaring from the speaker's as both Castiel and Sam were fast asleep. Granted everything was going to be difficult from here on out, but he had to admit that he was happy to have his family back. For the first time in months he was genuinely happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Castiel figure out a way to finally get rid of Lucifer but run into other complications along the way.

Title: Can you still save me?  
Who?: Dean, Sam, and Castiel  
Where?: Highway to Bobby's and Bobby's house  
When?: After they left the hotel  
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel figure out a way to finally get rid of Lucifer but run into other complications along the way.  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: I do not own any the characters in any shape or form.  
Author's Note: Sorry It took so long to finally write against but things have been crazy with school. Finally getting a chance to update all my fan fictions and hopefully will be able to update more. Again I want to say sorry for the wait guys. 

Dean almost jumped out of his seat when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He immediately grabbed for the hand and was about to pull over so he could fight without killing himself but he stopped when he saw the blue eyes of his guardian angel.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Dean. You seem ... worried" He said seriously. Dean turned back to the road not wanting to get in a wreck, and he honestly couldn't handle looking into the angel's eyes at that moment. He looked so tired, and he wasn't the same angel he knew. He looked scared and looked as if he was afraid of what the brother's thought of him now after all that he's done to them. Dean shivered at the memory of that night came flooding back to him. He was honestly still having nightmares about that night but he wasn't about to tell Cas. The angel was already beating himself up enough about the whole ordeal and he sure as hell didn't need Dean's help with it.

"I'm just worried about you and Sammy, Cas. I'm fine." He patted the angel's hand before he felt Castiel pull it away.

"If you say so Dean" Dean looked in the rearview mirror to see Castiel looking out the window and practically holding himself. He had no idea his grip had tightened on the steering wheel until he heard his brother calling his name. After a few more times Dean finally snapped out of it and looked over to his brother who looked petrified.

"What?" Dean asked as he followed his brother's gaze to his hands that were now completely white from blood loss. He loosened his grip and felt pain shoot up his arm from blood rushing back to his hand. He hides the pain as he mumbled sorry. Once again he began to drift off into his thoughts as Sam told Castiel what he missed.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't pissed, and he would definitely be lying if he said he didn't know why he was pissed. He was pissed about the whole ordeal with Castiel deciding to play God, and Leviathan using the poor bastard as a meat suit. He was pissed that Lucifer was still using his brother's head as a little play ground. He was extremely pissed that Bobby was gone. He still felt he was around though, and Dean still had his flask inside his jacket pocket and was tempted to grab it but he wouldn't dare do so in front of the Angel.

The thing that bothered Dean the most was the sudden rush of new feelings that were building up inside of him. He couldn't figure out why he wanted to hold Castiel and never let go. He wasn't sure why he wanted to actually hold his hand just a few seconds ago, and he sure as hell wasn't sure why the thought of kissing him kept coming up in his mind. He knew he loved Castiel, but what pissed him off was the fact that he couldn't honestly give into his feelings. Castiel was an angel after all, and the last thing he wanted was to really damn the man to hell. He also knew that there was no way Castiel even felt the same way about him.

So here he was happy that he had his brother temporarily sane and his best friend almost whole, and yet at the moment all he wanted to do was feel sad. He was pulled from his thoughts once more as his brother snapped in front of his face to bring him back down to earth.

"Hey you sure you okay? We've been trying to talk to you this whole time and all you've done is grunt in acknowledgment." Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Dean looked over at his brother and Castiel who looked completely concern.

"I said I was fine, alright. I'm just a little out of it at the moment and I'm trying to put together a plan to get us out of this mess we created for ourselves. We're not exactly out of the woods yet, and who the hell knows what information we'll find a Bobby's if any at all. Honestly, I'm happy we're all here but I'll be happier when we get rid of Dick, and back to hunting normal creatures." He said seriously.

"I know Dean but you know you can smile sometimes. It wouldn't exactly kill you." Sam said seriously.

Dean sighed as he knew his brother was right and Dean gave his brother a sad smile as he nodded his head. "Yeah I know."

"Anyway," Sam said as he looked back at Castiel who just looked absolutely upset again as he turned back to the road. "I was asking if you were hungry. Cas says he's actually feeling hungry so I guess he's almost human now."

Dean cringed, and cursed under his breath as he completely forgot that Castiel might actually need other things then sleep. "Of course, sorry Cas. I'll stop at the closest fast food place." He said as he smiled at the angel who actually smiled weakly back.

After passing a few exits Dean finally found one that had a decent fast food place. He pulled up to the drive thru even though he hated having to talk through the speaker. He pushed his hips up from the seat to free the money that was in his pockets and began to order almost half the menu. Every time he swore he was finished Castiel wanted one more thing from the menu. After the fifth time of adding something to their ordered Dean finally turned completely around in his seat to look at the child like angel.

He wanted to snap at him but his mouth couldn't form the threatening words even if he tried. "Is that all, Cas?" He asked softly making his brother Sam almost jump out of his seat at how calm he was about the situation.

"Yes, Dean that will be all." Castiel said simply as he proceeded to look out the window in fascination as he watched an eighteen wheeler pull out of the parking lot. Dean shook his head as he told the lady he was finally finished.

In minutes he was able to get his food, which mind you shocked him considering how much they ordered, and their drinks. Their funds were starting to run low but luckily Dean still had a few active credit cards that he could use until he was able to get a little more money.

As they turned back onto the highway all Sam and Dean could hear was moaning in the back seat.

They both looked at each other weirdly until turning to see Castiel with the biggest smile on his face and moaning in content. Sam couldn't help but to laugh as he's seen the same look on Dean's face plenty of times, but Dean was fascinated at the fact that Castiel was actually already on the second burger.

Dean couldn't help but to laugh as a genuine smile formed on his lips. As he did they finally passed the sign telling them they were almost to Bobby's. They maybe had another few hours, and Dean was about to say something until he saw they were fast asleep again. He shook his head again as he didn't realize how lost he was in his thoughts until he saw they've already been on the road again for another hour.

_

The empty house pulled into Dean's view as it was still weird to see the old cabin. He never thought he'd see it again, and the sudden remembrance that Bobby was gone flooded back to him. On top of that his house that Sam and Dean practically grew up in was gone too leaving the cabin as the only safe haven the boys had.

Dean turned off the engine and sat there unsure if he should even attempt to wake them up. A single tear was now falling from his face as the memory of Bobby was still too much for Dean's heart to bear. Before he could recover he felt a hand on his shoulder, but this time he didn't jump as he knew who it was. Without a second thought Dean reached up and laced his fingers with the Angel's enjoying the familiar feeling of someone he truly loved this close to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to save him. For that I can never apologize enough, nor can I apologize enough for what I did to you, but I'm willing to work towards earning your forgiveness and trust as long as you're willing to allow me too." Castiel said seriously as he tried to move to get a good look at Dean's face hoping to get some sort of reaction to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

"I know Cas." Dean turned his head to look into the Angel's blue eyes. "I ought to kick your ass for what you did, and honestly Cas I'm still pissed. Not only did you abandon us but apparently our help wasn't good enough for you either. We're family, Cas, and you don't give up on family."

Dean felt himself getting louder but stopped when he saw his brother stir in his sleep. "But now isn't the time to have this conversation." He squeezed Castiel's hand hoping that will reassure him that Dean isn't going to let go of him any time soon. "Let's just get Sammy better, and we'll talk about this more later. Alright?"

The angel nodded his head in agreement as he slowly slipped his hand away from Dean's and getting out of the car. Dean rubbed his brother's shoulder as he saw his eyes flutter open.

Sam was honestly awake since they arrived but he was too afraid to open his eyes. He heard every single word, and granted the tension was still in the air all around them he knew that from now on things were going to get a little bit better.

It didn't take long for Sam and Dean to help Castiel into the house, or explain why they were in this cabin and not the junk yard.

"They burned it down?" He asked completely astonished at how much destruction the Leviathan had caused while he was gone.

"Yeah, and let's not forget they're still around. We haven't destroyed all of them just yet, but we sure as hell have done some damage. We have the stuff to kill them, but we can only go so quickly by dousing these guys in industrial cleaner and chopping off their heads every single time. If you know of a quicker way that will help and if it'll work on the big guy." Dean said as he opened a beer that he was happy was in the fridge still.

"I don't see why it wouldn't. He might be the boss, and you'll probably have to use more cleaner than normal but you should be able to kill him the same way." Dean sat on the couch beside him as he nodded his head. "Alright well that's one problem sort of solved. Now we have to find out how to get back in there without get ourselves killed."

"Not to sound rude but can we figure out how we're going to get Lucifer out of my head first." Sam already felt himself slightly shaking as he was completely afraid that any second he will be back.

Castiel nodded his head as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "Well I'll need to look up something but I'm sure there is a way to put him away forever but I'm not sure how well it will work." He admitted.

"Cas anything at this point will be helpful." Dean said honestly as Sam motioned towards the newly formed library as he helped Castiel do more research. Dean knew he needed to get up and help but all he could do was watching them work. A small smile was on his face as for a few moments he was finally at peace.

Unfortunately the peace was shattered as in second he watched Sam collapse on the ground holding his head. The loud scream coming out of his brother's mouth made Dean jumped out of his chair and rushed towards his brother's side as Castiel wrapped his arm around Sam trying his best to get through to him.

"Cas isn't there a way you can get in his head and block this?" Dean yelled as Castiel opened his mouth and shook his head no.

"I'm not strong enough but I guess I could try." He said as he lifted up his hand and touched Sam's now sweaty forehead.

He was immediately zapped into Sam's field of vision as he watched Lucifer sit across the room smiling at the three of them.

"I'm back. Oh and Cas that wasn't very nice of you. I mean we're family! I thought out of anyone in this room you'd be nice to me, but I guess I was sorely mistaken. Anyway Sam is mine and only mine. So buh-bye" Lucifer pushed Castiel out of Sam's head so quickly it threw him back violently into the dining room table head first. His head was now killing him and he could hear Dean calling his name but everything was still very fuzzy.

As everything slowly went back into focus he saw Dean trying to reason with his brother as he watches his brother fall apart in front of him. Whatever Lucifer was doing to him he was doing it full force. In only just a few minutes Sam was now completely pale, crying, and rocking back and forth. Castiel sending his dear brother away wasn't the greatest idea in retrospect but it gave Sam a few hours of peace, but it only ended with Sam being worst off then before.

Dean held on to his brother as tightly as he could wishing there was more he could do. Castiel panicked as he saw Dean completely hopeless and knew he had to do something fast. He knew this was dangerous but he had to stop it somehow. As he painted the sigil he felt his heart breaking knowing Dean would freak out once he saw what Castiel was doing. The brothers have only seen it once when Castiel showed them when Lucifer was first let loose, but no angel or demon is powerful enough to make it work. Castiel wasn't even sure if it would work, but he had to do something before Sam was complete wreck.

"Dean." Dean looked up completely lost as he saw Castiel bleeding with sigil on his hand and the floor. Dean did not know what it said but he had a sick feeling he knew what was about to happen.

"Cas don't you dare do it!" He yelled and he watched as he Castiel's hand landed on the other sigil on the ground. Suddenly all the lights bulbs in the cabin completely burst making the whole place be temporarily lit with spark. In seconds Sam and Dean were left alone once more. Sam didn't feel Lucifer inside of his head anymore and he wasn't sure how it happened until he saw someone missing.

He turned to his brother who was looking at the spot Castiel was with a look of pure horror on his face. Sam watched as his brother slowly reached for his chest gripping at his heart, and Sam honestly could hear it breaking.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered as he watched for the first time in years his brother snap and cry. Not just a few tears but he was now crying deeply into his hands. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother wiping his own tears away from his face hoping Castiel finds away back again, because he knew his brother wouldn't be able to handle any more heartache.

Castiel awoke screaming as he turned his head to the left and right unsure of where he was. He moved his arms to feel them chained inside what looked like a master bedroom of someone's house. The Chains reached to each top corner of the room as the sun, or what he thought was the sun, glaring through the broken boards covering up the windows. One name came to mind but it immediately slipped away when the realization of where he was dawned on him. He wasn't in the cabin with Sam in Dean anymore, and he was now in a place where nightmares were made. Castiel slowly pushed himself up to stand as heard a clicking noise every time he moved his arms. He turned to see that the chains were now retracting to make sure they kept the angel at bay. At first he was by himself until he heard a sudden pop noise.

The color was now drained from his face as he couldn't believe what he did work. He took Lucifer back to where Sam once was. Slowly he looked up to see Lucifer standing by the window, and someone he never thought he'd see again sitting in a chair in front of him.

"Well look who came to replace Sam," Castiel watched as a smile grew on his dear brother Michael's face. "I guess we won't be bored after all, Luci." Castiel swallowed hard as he knew whatever Sam went through was only child's play compared to what his brother's were about to do to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to escape the cage, and meets someone who is there to save him.

Tittle: Can you still save me?

Who?: Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, and original character

Where?: In hell.

When?: After Castiel sends himself in Sam's place.

Summary: Castiel tries to escape, and meets someone who is there to save him.

Rating: NC-17

Warning: I do not own any of the characters from the show or book series of Supernatural in any shape or form. Also it's very violent in this chapter.

Authors note: The watchers are angels that were mentioned in the bible but later on taken out. The names are of my own creation, and the rest of their story is too. I just wanted to put this here to let everyone know.

The pounding in his head was beginning to become unbearable, and his vision was too fuzzy for him to make out any shapes. The only sound that he could distinctly make out was his own breathing, but that was the extent of it. His sense of touch was multiplied and the intensity of it was beginning to be too much to handle.

Castiel started to feel around until he felt something warm and sticky. He blinked a few times and leaned over to see that it was his own blood he was laying in, and he let out a scream when he saw that the blood was there due to his legs were missing. He slowly reached out to touch where the rest of his legs would have been as if he could magically will them back, but he couldn't. He was stripped of all power, and was now just as human as the Winchesters.

A blood curdling scream could be heard and it took a minutes for Castiel to register it was his own scream that he was hearing. Suddenly two dark shadows loomed over him and quickly he was lifted from the ground to be met by his brothers.

"Look who's awake." Lucifer's smile grew as he carried Castiel back to a long table that had several straps attached to the side of the table to strap down whoever was attached to it.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel's broken voice whimpered out as he watched his brothers Lucifer and Michael strap him down onto the table.

"You took Sam away from us. Now we're going to have some fun." Michael said smiling.

"Adam..." Castiel whispered. "I know you're in there. Your brother's miss you, please you're better then all of this."

Soon Michael fist collided with Castiel's jaw and it cracked just slightly on impact. "Don't you dare call me that name again! I told you I am not Adam! He is dead Castiel and I suggest you get used to it."

"Are you going to kill me?" He whispered. He honestly thought when it came time for him to die he would accept his fate and know that he's lived a good life but he wasn't ready. Castiel could feel the tears fall down his cheeks which felt new to him. He felt afraid and alone which are two emotions he's never felt before and these new feelings only frightened him more. He just wanted to see the Wincher's one more time then maybe he'd be more okay with it.

"No, of course not," Lucifer said laughing, "But I promise you'll want to be when we're done."

Castiel watched his brother pull out an angel sword from his pocket but before he could feel any more pain, he black out from the loss of blood.

Several hours later he heard a commotion outside and he could only assume it was his brothers. "What do you mean he's here? How they hell did he get in here?" Lucifer yelled. Someone was pacing outside the door but he couldn't tell who it was.

"The angels have figured out how to get in here. He's a fallen angel that somehow got back in so his methods on how he performs his missions are viewed as unorthodox. Even for a demon." He admitted.

"So we stop him before he gets to Castiel. That's the only reason he was sent here. What does he get from killing us?"

"Well he could benefit a lot from killing us, but I'm sure he's just here to get Castiel. He isn't strong enough to go against us. You know that."

"Really, Then explain to me why you looked terrified when we saw him enter the cage?" Lucifer asked. The pacing stopped so Castiel could only assume it was him that was walking around, and from the sounds of it they were very close to the door now.

"It's nothing." Michael said trying to brush it off. Suddenly the wall near the door indented and the house shook. Castiel began to shake knowing it wasn't good that they were beginning to fight each other.

"Do you remember those renegade Angels that fornicated with humans?" Michael asked and Lucifer gave him a look of disgust. Michael decided to continue, "I'll take that as a yes. Well the angels, or "The Watchers" to some people you ask, are as old as us. They should have known better but they decided to go with their hearts. So they were kicked out of heaven about the same time you rebelled and we never heard from them. We figured they were all dead until a few years ago and they showed up again. The only reason no one saw them is because God let them back in without anyone knowing. Now they do his dirty work. So okay yes he could kill us but considering who his direct boss is they could benefit a lot from us being dead."

"Of course, dear old dad has come to kill us. We're already in time out!" Lucifer yelled as if his father could hear him. "Well, if he's after us and Castiel how do we get rid of him?"

"Let's go find him and we'll figure it out from there." Michael said calmly.

Castiel's heart started to race as he heard the sound of them walking away. Someone was actually there to save him, but he wasn't expecting a fallen angel. He had heard of them and he knew there were about 8 of them, and they all disappeared until now. He's never met the Halflings but was always curious about them. What shocked him the most was that his father was back now. He was angry, but he couldn't help but to smile. If they worked for his father then that meant his father was trying to save him, and maybe Castiel had a greater purpose after all. He slowly felt himself getting light headed again and soon fell back asleep.

The next morning, or at least he assumed it was, he woke up whole again. He was still pretty bloody so he only assumed they healed him to start over again. He began to wonder how many times they brought Sam to the brink of death and made him whole again, but to only slowly kill him again. Castiel quickly pushed the thought away to look around the room to check and see if he was alone.

He tried getting out of his restraints but he soon stopped when he heard someone screaming. He laid their completely still, frightened and unsure if he should even try moving again. A million reasons on why he just heard Michael screaming were running through his mind, but he was pushed out of his thoughts when someone he's never seen before walked in.

"How?" Castiel whispered but the man put a finger to his lips before closing the door again.

"I'm Heszel." He spoke softly but he was pretty tall. He was about Castiel's height but a little bit tanner. His hair was curly, dark brown, and long but not as long as Sam's hair. The vessel that the creature was using had several tattoos, and was built like Dean but he wasn't as big as him. He also had an English accent like Balthazar but he couldn't pinpoint where in England. What threw off Castiel the most was the fact that he was really young.

"Excuse the vessel. I am a lot older then I look." Heszel said quickly while he began to unhook all the straps that were holding Castiel down. He placed his hand over Castiel's heart and soon he was completely healed.

"Are you the fallen angel they were talking about?" Castile asked. He wasn't sure if he should trust this man but if his father trusted him then Castiel had to, right?

"Well, happy to hear that I'm popular but yes I am a fallen angel. Well, actually, I was one but now I'm back. My friends and I were let back in but only a select few found out about it. You'd be amazed how much you young ones don't pay attention."

"Why are you here?" Castiel slowly got up from the table "How are you in the cage?"

"How did you get Sam out?" Heszel retorted.

"I'm not sure." Castiel whispered. "It took a lot of energy but I was able to focus on Sam's location and was able to pull him out. Unfortunately I only pulled out his body. His soul however stayed behind a little longer."

Heszel smiled to where Castiel could see his dimples and nodded his head slowly, "Oh well then it's a good thing we don't have a soul. I guess we don't have to worry about that little detail then."

"Why are you helping me, and you still haven't told me how you got in here." Castiel yelled. He wanted answers and he wasn't about to leave until he got them.

Heszel's face fell and was soon face to face with Castiel. "There is more than one door that enters here. Also, I'm your elder Castiel, so I suggest you realize that fast and allow us to get out of here. Do you want to go home to Dean or not?" His voice rose at the very end which made Castiel tremble slightly.

"I swear if you've touched them."Castiel stepped even closer to Heszel happy that he was starting to feel his powers coming back, but what Heszel did next was slightly confusing. He threw up his hands and a huge smile was on his face.

"Calm down lover boy. Did you forget something? I'm the 'has sex with human's' guy? Out of every angel in the garrison I'm the one that understands. Well me and 7 others so technically you have support group. Well I know definitely 6 of them do. One is currently missing" Heszel said turning to head towards the door to hide the upset look he had on his face. Before he turned the handle he looked back over at Castiel and sighed softly.

"There is a guard that makes sure the cage stays closed. Only a select few have a talent to be able to get in or if you're nice enough you bribe the guard, but it takes a lot of energy to do so hence no one tries, and obviously it's too much for Lucifer and Michael to do. I don't know how you did it on your own but that would explain why Dad wanted me here. He put me on this mission because you have something greater to accomplish which is cleaning up your little mess when you decided to play dress up. If you're strong enough to handle Lucifer, Michael, and handle all those souls you should be proud. That's not exactly an easy task for anyone to do let alone an Angel. So let's go figure out our little problem on earth in a more comfortable environment." Heszel opened the door to see Michael and Lucifer standing there with angel blades in their hands.

Suddenly, Heszel was able to move to the other side of the room before Michael and Lucifer could get to him. Michael ran after Heszel first but he was soon on the ground after Castiel punched him in the face. Castiel almost wanted to apologize but a sudden new feeling surged through him. He felt it before but the last time he did it didn't end well for him, but he was angry for what they did to him. What they did to Sam and Dean too, and now it was payback. Now that he was feeling himself grow stronger by the minute he was able to muster enough strength to lift Michael up and slam him against the wall making the house shake. Unfortunately, Castiel's new found strength was giving him too much false hope as Michael had no problem pinning Castiel to the ground.

"Did you forget which one of us is the strongest?" Michael asked laughing.

Michael was soon thrown across the room and Heszel, now very bloody because of Lucifer, was helping Castiel off the ground. "I knocked them unconscious for now. I can take one of them but I can't take both, and even if I tried I wouldn't be able to get us out of here. I guess they've grown stronger since I last saw them." He said seriously as he helped Castiel out of the room and outside to what looked like a wasteland. Buildings were crumbling everywhere, and cars left abandoned. It was as if Apocolypsed had happened after all and they were now standing in the horrible aftermath.

"What is all of this?" Castiel asked moving his arm from Heszel. He stumbled at first but he was soon able to gain his footing.

"This is the world they created. Unfortunately for us mate they can change it whenever they like. We can see what they want us to see which makes escaping a little bit trickier."

"They're unconscious right now. We can easily find where you entered and leave?" Castiel asked.

"It's not that easy Castiel. There is something I need to tell you…" Before Heszel could say anything else the world around them began to shake.

"Bloody hell! They're awake now!" He said yelling over the noise. He took Castiel's hand and ran making sure they ducked and dived away from any falling objects. Once they reach the end of the road Lucifer and Michael were standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Did you really think you could get away with this?" Michael asked laughing.

"Actually, brother I think they did." Lucifer said while walking up to them. He patted Castiel's cheek and pinched Heszel. "You two are adorable! You know what, I was going to kill you two but the whole chasing you thing was getting really exciting. So instead I'll give you till the count of 10 to run like hell. Whoever catches you two first, Michael or I get to torture you for a very long time. How does that sound?"

Michael laughed, "Sounds like a great idea to me."

Castiel swore he could see Lucifer's eyes getting darker when he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I suggest you run." Lucifer back away slowly and began to yell, "Now!"

This time Castiel took Heszel's hand and started to run. He had no destination in mind and all he wanted was to find somewhere safe they could hide, or at least he thought he could hide. When Castiel finally found a building they could rest in for a minute it materialized into a night club. Heszel was pulled away from Castiel by some girl who wanted to dance with him. Castiel turned head to see Dean at the bar but he was with some other chick. It was obvious that they were flirting, and the smile on Dean's face was actually hurting him. He didn't understand the feeling he was beginning to feel and he thought once he was an angel again that he wouldn't have to feel them anymore but he was wrong. Dead Wrong.

He was soon pulled out of the club but all he wanted to do was go after Dean who was now walking out of the back door with the blonde woman. Before he knew it he was back inside the crumbling city. "What..." Castiel said pointing at the building they were just in.

"Castiel it was a trick. It was to get us to stay put until they found us. It was meant for us to get upset. They're trying to get into our heads. He wasn't real Cas. So please, we have to go." Heszel took his hand and ran down another alley way until they reached a more secure building but once they were inside it materialized against but this time it looked like Heaven. At least a version of Heaven Castiel was familiar with. It was a park that he frequented and a lot of angel's enjoyed it too.

"Louel" Heszel whispered and began to walk towards someone who looked about Heszel's vessels age but a bit paler. He had blondish hair instead and it was spiked slightly. The vessel had tattoos too, and he looked happy to see Heszel. He assumed that he was one of the renegade angels.

"Heszel we have to leave." Castiel said trying to grab a hold of Heszel arm, and he could tell there was a moment of hesitation until he moved his arm away from Castiel. "Louel talk to me please. I'm sorry for what I did."

Louel didn't say a word. He just stood there while Heszel collapsed before him. "Friend, please." He whispered. Louel slowly reached up and placed a hand on Heszel's shoulder. Castiel wasn't sure if he could pull Heszel away or not but it was too late. Louel now hand his hand around Heszel's throat and was seconds away from cracking his neck. Heszel was lifted from the ground and made to look face to face with Louel whose face was not inches away from Heszel's.

Finally he spoke, "I am not your friend." He whispered before dropping Heszel on the ground, and soon the place started to melt away and they were now in the abandon building again.

"I haven't seen him in years. I know he looks different but I knew it was him. Only 6 of us came back. He decided to not and we never heard from him again. What I did to him." Heszel paused. "I never got to say sorry. I never thought that maybe he never came because of me." Castiel patted him on his shoulder and lifted him up from the ground.

"Right now we need to get out of here. From there we can figure everything else out." Castiel said seriously as they began to run again until finally they reached the spot where Heszel entered into the cage. They were able to remember what to do from there which was concentrate and they would be able to pull themselves out and end up on earth.

"Ready to see Dean again?" Heszel asked.

"Yes, Ready to find your friend?" Castiel asked. Heszel smiled and gave him a simple nod but as they started to feel themselves being pulled up it felt like something was holding them down. They both fought to get away until finally they felt like they have landed in a middle of an abandon field but the ground was beginning to shake and then it stopped.

Both of the angel's slowly got up from the ground when they felt the earth shake again, and this time the ground beneath them cracked just slightly.

"We broke the seal enough for them to break out. We broke the bloody cage." Heszel whispered as they both looked at each other knowing this meant disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the cage is now open it up to Heszel, Castiel, Sam and Dean to get the Watchers to help them put Lucifer and Michael back where they belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Can you still save me? Chapter 7
> 
> Who?: Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, and Original Characters.
> 
> Where?: On earth In Chicago, and New York.
> 
> When?: Heszel and Castiel are back on earth.
> 
> Summary: After the cage is now open it up to Heszel, Castiel, Sam and Dean to get the Watchers to help them put Lucifer and Michael back where they belong
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 6,274
> 
> Warning: I do not own any of the characters from the show or book series of Supernatural in any shape or form. Also it's a bit violent in this chapter. I don't technically own the watchers either. They're God's creation but they are not exactly like the ones in the bible so I guess they are kind of mine.
> 
> Authors note: The watchers are angels that were mentioned in the bible but later on taken out. Two of the names Heszel and Louel are of my own creations, but the others are actually angels that were a part of the watchers, and a few were considered to be the ring leaders too. There are a lot of similarities but at the same time there are a ton of differences so I know I didn't write them exactly how they are in the Book of Enoch but I was as close as I could to fit in the story.

Heszel ran away from the blast with Castiel in tow. He tried more than once to zap them out of there but he was so drained from the escape that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Before he could take another step he was zapped into a cabin that looked very much like home and well lived in from the looks of it. He was about to say something but he watched as Castiel hugged a huge man with long hair. Heszel wasn't sure what to do or say so he silently stood there and waited until Castiel was done. He was beginning to wonder where the lover boy was until he heard someone whispered behind him.

"Castiel?"Dean whispered. He wasn't sure what he saw was real until he saw his brother nod his head to indicate it was safe. To show that it was in fact Castiel standing there before him. He quickly walked up to Castiel and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He felt his eyes water but he swore he wouldn't cry.

"You're alive," He whispered. "Oh Thank God you're alive."

He felt the angel slowly wrap his arms around him, and soon felt the angel hold him close. For once he finally felt at peace for what felt like months. Dean whispered, "I promise I'll never let you go again."

"It's alright Dean, I'm here now, but there is someone I want you to meet," Castiel motioned towards Heszel who was still standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"You want me to meet Harry Styles?" Dean said way too quickly and already he started to cringe. He knew his brother heard it because Sam was now laughing.

"I knew you were a closet Directioner" Sam said which only made him glare his younger sibling. He remembered the few times Sam caught him singing along with a few of the songs, and he swore he was able to play it off. Apparently he didn't do a good job at it.

"I don't understand. His name is Heszel" Castiel said making Dean laughed to himself.

"My vessel which has been recently acquired is Harry Styles. He's a popular singer, but my name is Heszel. I'm one of the watchers," He gave them all small smile, and a wave hello.

"Wait you mean The Watchers? I thought God casted you guys out of heaven and then had you all killed?" Sam asked.

"Uriel and his trusted servants did come after us. He was able to kill a lot of the weaker ones, and their children. Our dear brother Michael was the one who was sent to kill us who were the main 10 that left Heaven first. He killed two of my brothers, and all of our children were murdered. Luckily our leader Yeqon was able to save us, but he can explain the story better than I can. I can however say that it didn't happen the way the apostles wrote it down."

"It normally never is. So a flood didn't happen because of you guys?" Dean asked.

"Well yes, and no. It was mainly our children who were seen as abominations and God hated them. There were several other reasons, but our children were the main one."

Dean frowned slightly when he saw the Angel from when he mentioned his children. It was amazing because the vessel had no idea how it was to be a father, but the angel using him did, and it showed 100% in the way the angel looked completely heartbroken again as if he was watching them die all over again. "I'm sorry to hear that," He whispered.

"Not your fault Dean, but Thank you."

"Well, thanks for bringing Cas back, but we have something happening. We need to figure out why a massive earth quake happened pretty far from here, but it felt as if it was happening right on top of us," Sam said before going back to his computer.

"Sam," Hearing Castiel speak made Dean jump slightly, and he sure didn't like the look on his face.

"What the hell did you two do?" Dean said feeling himself getting pissed off. Something told him something happened when they escaped the cage and so help him God he was going to flip if he found out something happened to it. He damn near lost everything because of those two damn angels, and that cage, and he sure as hell not about to let all their efforts be for nothing.

"Castiel let me be the one to explain," Heszel looked way to calm to Dean but he stood there waiting for an answer.

"By all means please explain, because someone better in the next few minutes or I'm going to flip," Dean growled.

"While I pulled Castiel out, the cage was breaking open, but please let me finish," Both brothers stood up straighter at the mention of the cage. Dean who saw this coming was clinching his fist tightly when he felt Castiel hand on his shoulder.

"Dean let him finish," Castiel whispered.

Heszel sighed and decided to start speaking quickly, "As I was pulling Castiel out of the cage they somehow broke out along with us. I guess they figured out how to follow us. There is a solution but that requires the rings".

"You mean the ones that don't work anymore, especially since Death has his, and trust me I don't think he's willing to let me have it a second time around. He's not exactly someone I want to see anytime soon," Dean snapped.

"Well then there is always Plan B."

"What could Plan B even be? We researched for months for different options and there weren't any," Sam said quickly. Dean could tell his brother was getting annoyed by what the angel was saying, and honestly was tired of it too.

"That's because you didn't know who we were. We kept this pretty hidden because if we would have revealed ourselves earlier a lot of horrible things would have happened. Besides since we are angel again we have all of our power back. We're some of the oldest angels around, and we're some of the few who can even go up against them besides another archangel. There are 8 of us in total," he said seriously, "We can get it open again, but it will take all of us."

"What do you mean you're angels again? Sammy just said you guys are considered fallen angels. Doesn't that mean you're pretty much useless?"

"To briefly explain we are angel again because we are the only ones that can clean up after Castiel's reign as God. Again it's best if we spoke with Yeqon. He'll explain all of it. I know you probably don't believe me but we don't have time to debate this."

Dean shook his head in disbelief but he had a sick feeling he was right. They had to act fast or it wouldn't end well for anyone, but at the moment he refused to ask for anymore help from the supernatural. He's already been screwed over enough by them, and he wasn't about to let this Watcher guy do it too.

"Well you're right we don't have to debate this so I'll make it easy for you. There's the door. You guys didn't want to get involved before well don't expect anyone to make you involved now. Don't get me wrong I am forever grateful for bring Castiel back, but I'm sorry buddy it'll be a cold day in hell before I trust another angel again," He said before he turned and left the room.

All of this was turning into a disaster but he was at least happy that Castiel was back. He knew it wasn't a good idea to kick the angel out but he could imagine them going to see this Yeqon guy to only find out that they were going to be no help at all. He would have better luck talking to Death again, and lucky for him Death's favorite pastry shop was only a few hours' drive away.

Dean was getting ready to grab his things to leave when he heard a small knock on his door and he looked up to see Castiel standing there.

"Are you upset that he saved me?" The man sighed and shook his head no at the Angel's question. The poor angel looked frightened and scared of Dean's answer so he calmed down as much as he could.

"Cas you know damn well that isn't true. Yeah you've done some messed up stuff and I meant it when I said we were going to take time. Hell you don't want to rush it either but like I said I'm never losing you again, and I sure as hell not about to lose Sammy either. We've been through enough Cas. I just want us to be happy again," he said knowing they never will be.

"I know and I understand that. I know you're faith in angels are shaky, but I really think this is a good idea. Dean you know he's our best bet on closing the cage again so please just let's go see Yeqon and hear him out. If it doesn't end well we'll go with your plan, and I'll talk to Death if I have too," Castiel said seriously.

Dean shook his head, "You know I won't let you anywhere near that man, but fine if you really think this is the route we should go then we'll do it." He dropped his wallet and gun on the bed and started to pack a bag instead. "But we're taking my car. I'm not zapping the hell over there and you know why."

"Of course," Castiel said but before he could leave the room he felt someone tug at his arm until he was completely engulfed in Dean's arms. A small sigh escaped his lips and he started to relax.

"I wish I could make out what this feeling was," He mumbled.

"It's called love dork, and you're ruining the moment," Dean grumbled.

"I know that feeling. I mean the feeling that at the pit of my stomach and it makes me feel sick," He whispered.

"It's called guilt. Should I be worried that you're feeling so many human emotions?"

"Dean we feel them it's just normally not logical for us too."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're all Spock's," Dean kissed Castiel's forehead.

"I still don't understand that reference," Castiel said seriously.

"One day I'll make you watch Star Trek. Why don't you go tell the others that we're leaving in an hour," Castiel nodded his head and headed out the door leaving Dean to continue to pack.

Sam was listening to Heszel tell a story about his family and how things were when the Watchers first came to earth. He was able to find out more information about Lucifer and Michael too which was honestly helpful. He was going to at least try to get as much information he could before the angel had to leave.

He heard Castiel enter the room and when he looked up something felt off about Castiel but he wasn't sure what.

"You alright Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yes of course, Dean says we leave in an hour. Heszel, Dean is protective about his car, and he refuses to travel any other way."

"Why, transporting them is faster?"

"Uhm, he said something about having irregular bowl movements if I remember correctly."

Sam burst out laughing but stopped when he saw the angels giving him a confused look. Sam simply shook his head and started to gather everything thing he needed.

"Well Dean's impatient so I guess I better start moving." He couldn't help but to laugh still at Castiel's comment for the rest of the night.

It was eight in the morning when they finally reached Chicago, and another hour to just find parking for the impala. After an argument about leaving his baby somewhere unsafe and Castiel having to calm him down, they finally reached Yeqon's flat.

Once they arrived at the building they went to the top floor, and were then escorted inside the foyer where his assistant told them to wait. She actually said she was David Tennant's assistant which of course made Castiel give her a weird look until he it dawned on him on what she meant. However he still had no idea who he was.

"Who is David Tennant?"

"Well he's and actor in UK but this is kind of his getaway place," Heszel said nonchalantly while brushing his fingers across a bust of Shakespeare.

"Are you all of you guys English actors?" Dean asked.

"He isn't an actor Dean," Sam corrected. "You remember that right."

Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Sam again before turning to speak to Heszel again, "Fine, are you all English performers?"

"Pretty much, It's a long story actually, but according to Heszel it's why you're here," everyone turned towards a lanky looking man with thick Scottish accent. Sam smiled when he saw the actor standing there with a huge smile on his face and a 'Trust me I'm a doctor' written on his had the same blank and confused look on his face when he noticed the shirt. Sam still thought it was cute how Castiel took things a bit too literal.

"It's a character his vessel plays" Sam said knowing what Castiel was thinking.

"Yeah the doctor finds it amusing."

"But he's just a character in a TV show," Sam said.

"And you two are just characters in a book, but trust me when I tell you that there is so much more out there that you do not know about. Let's just worry about what is happening now shall we?"

They were being ushered into his living room already being asked what they would like to drink but Sam was still not over the fact that the doctor was real.

Dean happily took the glass of scotch and took a healthy sip of it before he sat down on the couch. The living room looked huge but it only had a little furniture. On one wall there was a bar that was being tended by another female assistant. In the center was a fireplace that led to the ceiling for ventilation, and around it were couches that were built into this pit like area. It almost looked like what you do for an actual bonfire. Sam sat down by his brother while the angel sat beside Heszel which lead to Yeqon mostly standing and walking around the fireplace as if he was giving a lecture in college.

"Now if I'm correct my dear friend saved your angel Castiel from the cage. In the process it broke apart and now Lucifer and Michael are roaming earth as we speak."

"Yeah and Heszel says that you and your merry men are going to help us," Dean said seriously.

Yeqon laughed at Dean's little nickname for them, but continued to talk anyway, "We can but I'm sure you have questions and concerns. I know we haven't exactly met before, and as far as you knew before now we didn't exist."

"Yes how did you guys get your powers back? Didn't you guys get kicked out of Heaven? I know God hates sex before marriage but I'm pretty sure he's a bit strict on the whole Angel and Human relationships," Dean said while leaning forward and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, there are many people who hate it, but I'm going to assume that considering your situation you already know that."

"We're not together," Dean said quickly. Too quickly which made Castiel frown slightly and Sam just simply shook his head. He couldn't blame his brother for defending his sexuality considering everyone thought he was straight, but he would have imagined he would have given that up by now. Then again Sam was sure it was also because he hated other people in his private business because it was simply none of their business.

"Not yet," Heszel stated with a smug look on his face.

Dean sat up and looked over at Heszel as if he just let the cat out of the bag which proved too Sam that Dean was only mad at people talking about his private life, and not trying to argue that he was straight anymore. "You know what me and Castiel 'are' is no one's business but our own. So if we can get back to the whole apocalypse now situation that would great."

"Yes of course. Well to answer your questions we are angels now, and that is why we all have new vessels." Yeqon said obviously shocked at how Dean reacted to their playful banter.

"Well, why don't we start from the beginning, shall we?" Sam said quickly hoping to relieve the tension that was now in the room.

"Alright, if you insist," Yeqon finally sat down on the steps between the two couches. "We all came down to originally to watch over the humans. It was our job to protect them, and make sure they didn't screw up anything else. For example, to make sure no one decided they wanted to be Adam and Eve. While we were down there I just so happened to fall in love with by the most amazing woman I have ever met. I still don't know how she fell in love with me, well actually I do, but it's still hard for me to believe.

"While we were down there we discovered that we cared more about the humans then God had originally planned. He wanted us to love them, but not in the way we did. Also fornication with them was out of the question, but you already know that happened. So besides marrying them woman, and the fornication we ended up having children. At first no one did anything, God sort of stopped talking to us, but after awhile we stopped caring. All together there was about 130 angels that I ended up convincing to stay on earth, and to start families. We did more than that but that is what we ended up being mostly famous for. Individually however we are known for so much more. For example Heszel taught music, and specifically dealing with singing and instruments. It wasn't exactly frowned upon but considering everything else that was taught he was not very happy about it. Penemue who is alive still taught man how to write with ink and paper, and taught about wisdom. We had one teach astrology, cosmetics, meteorology, weapons, and so much more. We taught them everything God never wanted them to know because he knew what was one thing that could hurt him the most and it was knowledge. The knowledge that they can learn more, and do more on their own which mean they feared God less. Yes he wanted them to self efficient, but what he meant was being able to hunt, and do everything else on their own when he wanted them to do it.

"So after awhile we were being hunted down by Uriel, and his army of fighters. Soon angels, and their families were being slaughtered, and anyone who got in the way were killed too. Even if they were God fearing Christians they were still killed just because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course Uriel couldn't kill all of us because he isn't that strong. So it came down to about 10 or so of us left. So Michael was sent down to come after us, and if Michael is around Lucifer isn't very far behind. Lucifer hated the fact of what we were doing too. Of course, with the whole tantrum about loving humans more than daddy he saw what we were doing as an abomination too. So were then hunted by two very powerful archangels, who hated our guts. They went after Samayaza first and killed his wife, and two girls. Samayaza couldn't be killed but that was mostly because Lucifer saw him as a brother. They were pretty much twins actually so Lucifer had a small bit of sympathy left in him to spare his brother's life. Michael however killed Araqiel and Baraqel instantly. Then that left eight of us Me, Heszel, Louel, Samayaza, Sariel, Penemue, Kadeja, and Asbeel. We were the original ones that came to earth in the first place.

"So, we went into hiding and we were soon hunted having to jump from city to city with our wife and children hoping we can just live a little longer. That was until finally we heard what God's final act was. He was going to make a flood to kill the rest of us and our family. He took away our powers then so we had no way of stopping it, and he figured since it was only eight of us there was no way we could even stop it anyway. However there was a place where we could hide, and survive it but the place was only so big to hide us. So my wife said that they will stay while we ran away. She called it surviving, and I called it something far different."

Sam could see the tears welling up in Yeqon's eyes as he continued to tell the story. He could tell the angel was reliving every second of that day, and there was never going to be a moment where he forgot about it.

"So the flood happened, and our families were killed. After it was over God was under the impression we were gone along with our family. He didn't bother putting in the extra effort to make sure so we were forgotten. That was until recently when Castiel decided to play God. Samayaza being the one who likes to be a show off somehow made us known to the other angels that we were alive. That was when we were summoned into heaven, our vessels soon being destroyed since without us the vessels had no way of surviving any longer. Then we were sent back to kill the leviathan or at least get them back to purgatory, and then go back to heaven to at least restore order. From there he stated we could stay angels if we complete the mission, and he'll leave us alone. He was never one to be bothered to clean up his own mess considering his absence is what originally called all this mess in the first place."

"So now you guys are just running around trying to do what we've been trying to figure out, and you guys didn't think to say something about that either?" Dean asked downing the rest of the scotch.

"We did not want to get involved in whatever vendetta you had against them. Honestly I was going to let you guys continue the whole thing so that you two can have some feeling of closure, but honestly we did actually step in after all."

"Those few times where we shouldn't have lived it was because of you guys?" Sam asked.

"Where the hell was you when Bobby died?" Dean growled.

"Dean we tried to get there as fast as we could but there was nothing we could do after that. We were unable to interfere with him surviving," Yeqon said honestly.

Dean gripped the glass but soon pushed the thought aside. They were on a mission and right now wasn't the time for emotions to get in the way. "Well as you said you eight can do it, but what about Louel. Heszel said he isn't around anymore."

"Well, he isn't dead if that's what you're implying. He's simply gone missing. After the flood he disappeared, and we honestly didn't think much of it considering he did keep in contact with me. Ever since God brought us back is when we found out that the reason he left was because of Heszel, and that he'll do the mission but he'll do what he can on his own. So once we came to our true vessels he was nowhere to be found. At least that is what I thought."

"What do you mean? So you do know where he is? Or you don't?" Sam asked extremely confused at what they were trying to say. It was obvious there was more to the story then they were letting on but it wasn't Sam's business after all.

"The reason he is mad at me is because he blames me for Uriel killing his family. His family was killed before the flood happened," Heszel was playing with his hands and not once did he have the guts to look up. Sam could see it was because his eyes were already glazed over.

"Why does he blame you?" Sam pushed.

"He blames me because I simply told him how I felt, and I guess his wife overheard me say it. I left, and apparently she ended up leaving too shortly after me. Except when she left she ended up taking her things, and the kids with her. So while she was traveling she was intercepted by Uriel and his men. They quickly gathered who she was and who her children were too. They were killed and instead of Louel watching Uriel set their dead bodies in front of their home," Heszel mumbled the last part but everyone heard it. Anyone could hear it because no one was even breathing loud enough to disturb the story. There was way more to it, but it wasn't Sam's business. However he felt horrible for the guy, and from what he could see from the look on Dean's face, it killed him too.

Dean cleared his throat hoping it'll change the subject, and asked "why did you choose these vessels?'.

"Well, they were chosen for us really. On earth, many angels have a specific vessel that can handle them. No matter what time period we're in. So even if we leave these vessels in 100 years there will still be a set of vessels for us to use. For example David is mine, but we asked permission of course. As you two know regardless if the human is the angel's true vessel they still can't enter without permission."

"But why were you brought back specifically? You mentioned that you guys can only handle this. Last I checked God still had some pretty powerful angels on the payroll."

"We've also heard that you've killed a few too," Yeqon said smiling. "It's because we are the oldest angel's living besides the Archangels. They were created first, after the leviathan, and then we were born. So they were the most powerful we were a bit less powerful, and once God figured out the right formula Angels like Castiel were born. Well not exactly like him because he's far more special than the other boring ones, but you get my point."

Castiel blushed at the comment, but finally said something, "So will you help us? Close the gate, and finish restoring order to heaven."

"Of course Castiel, It is actually why Heszel saved you. We need your help just as much as you need ours."

"Because God said so?"

"No because we do. God isn't much of a talker now of days since he disappeared again."

Castiel tilted his head slightly and looked towards Heszel who looked slightly guilty, "I had to get you to come with me somehow."

Castiel was about to make another comment, but Dean stopped him before the lecture about lying started up again. "Cas it's over let's just please move on. So what do we do next? Do you guys have like a bat signal or something?"

Yeqon laughed, "No we don't have a bat signal, but we do have the ability to find all of them which is what we'll do next."

"Alright, well then I'll take Heszel and Castiel so we can find this Louel character, and you two kind find whoever," Dean said shrugging his shoulders. He was sure the angel and his brother could find everyone before they found this one angel so he wasn't worried about it.

"Alright then Sam we will find Samayaza first. We'll travel by car because honestly traveling any other way is risky. Angel radio is out of the question because I'm sure Michael is up there doing God knows what. Also airlines are out of the questions because angels are far cleverer than you think."

"So we find everyone and meet back where?" Dean asked.

"Let's just try getting everyone first. We'll pinpoint a meet up afterwards, Ready Sam?" Yeqon asked. Sam nodded his head and followed the angel towards the elevator door

"Yes of course."

"Samayaza is an interesting person, but you'll see when you meet him. I'm sure he'll jump for joy when he finds out his dear brother, Lucifer is running around again."

"Isn't he technically your brother too?"

"These two are more like twins, trust me you'll see," He said before he waved the others goodbye before the door closed.

Sam was slowly waking up to Yeqon pulling up to a private garage in what looked like New York.

"Good morning sleepy head," Yeqon joked.

"Where are we?'

"Right near Time Square. Are dear Samayaza has done well for himself though his vessel is far more reserved then he is."

Once they arrived they were soon patted down and made sure they were not armed. Sam could not figure out why considering Samayaza could rip Sam's throat out before he could even pull the trigger, but didn't say a word when Yeqon gave him a look. They were patted down but they couldn't find anything on Sam. Yeqon made sure they didn't remember seeing the angel blade, the demon blade, or the gun that was currently on Sam's person. Once they were finished they were escorted up to a suit that took up the 30thfloor. The elevator doors opened to small hallway that led to double doors. Past the double doors was the living room where a man stood in front of a body length mirror and a tailor pinning the suit to be made, not altered which shocked Sam at first. What made him raise an eyebrow was the fact that it was Westwood.

"Well, look what the cat drug in and he brought Lucifer's vessel along too. What is he your new pet now?" Samayaza simply smiled at his own joke, but never once turned to look at them.

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say me and Lucifer are close."

"Speaking of Luci, we have a small problem," Yeqon said quickly.

Samayaza stopped the tailor from pinning the rest of his pants leg when he finally turned his head towards his brother, "Yes?"

"The cage is broken and Michael and Lucifer are free," Yeqon simply said.

"What!?" The yelled made the room shake and instantly Yeqon made sure Sam stood behind him. "What idiot did this?"

"Heszel did it to save Castiel. The angel we told you about it."

"We don't need Castiel's bloody help we can do this on our own! I mean he's the reason the Leviathan are even here. We should have just left the man in the cage. Heszel is such a damn idiot!"

"Father, are you ok?" a woman with dark hair came out of the dining room with long brown hair and blue eyes. He skin was very fair. She reminded Sam of Snow White.

"No we're in danger," Samayaza said.

"We need your help in getting the caged reopened and then sending them back in," Yeqon finally said obviously annoyed by his brother's dramatic reaction.

"Well too bad we only have one job and I'm not risking my life because someone else messed up."

The angel was pacing the floor when the door exploded behind them. The explosion threw Sam to the ground, but as he got back up he turned to see Lucifer walking in the door.

"You Son of a Bitch you could of knocked!" Samayaza yelled.

"And do you honestly think I believe you would have answered?"Lucifer walked while a gang of demons followed inside. Lucifer nodded to one demon that began to search the rest of the place. Sam assumed it was to see who else was inside even though Sam was sure he could have figured that out on his own.

"Oh Sam what a pleasant surprise," He said with a smile on his face. "You know I've missed you very much. I mean you don't write, you don't call, I simply just don't hear from you anymore."

"Go to hell," Sam said while pulling the angel blade out of his back pocket slowly.

"Oh didn't our nights together meaning anything to you?" Lucifer played as if he's been hurt and soon had Sam gripping his head tightly.

"Remember this little trick? Oh of course you do who forgets pain and entertainment like this? Now stay while I'll handle your brother in laws, and we'll talk about our relationship later," Lucifer said while turning his attention towards Samayaza."Now dear brother how have you been? Still dealing with humans I see? Well at least you fashion sense has gotten better. You weren't very good at the whole robe wearing thing, but then again they always said I was the better looking brother anyway."

That was the last straw and quickly both angels had Lucifer trapped. Sam took out his demon blade ready to fight off any demon that tried to jump in. That was when he saw Gina in the corner of the room fighting off a few demons who decided they wanted to play. Sam cursed under his breath and ran across the room and slammed the knife into one of the demon's back and punched the other one in the face. He pulled Gina behind him before the Demon could get back up, and before the guy could do anything else the blade was shoved through his head. The smell of the blood was stronger than ever, and a small feeling in the back of Sam's head made him want to taste it one more time, but Gina pulled him back to reality.

He turned when he felt her pull on his shirt to show she already killed two demons on her own but they were starting to get cornered. Closer to the door Samayaza punched Lucifer in the face and forced him to fly against the wall near the dining room. Lucifer slide down the wall but was laughing the whole time. "Oh someone is upset aren't they?"

Yeqon was charging towards him but Lucifer already kicked him down before he could do anything else. "You two are honestly adorable," Lucifer said until finally both of the angels had him and were using all there force to throw him. Lucifer ended up flying across the whole floor, and destroying several walls in between.

Yeqon took this chance to turn to Sam, "Sam! Gina! Just run! Go now!"

Before Sam could say another word Lucifer was already barreling through the walls again towards the two angels which mean he had to leave soon or the whole building was going to end up collapsing on them. He took Gina's hand and ran towards the doors. As he ran Yeqon threw him the keys as soon as the elevator began to close. Sam caught it just in time.

Once they were downstairs it wasn't hard to get past security since they were making their way up to the 30th floor. Sam quickly jumped into the sports car, with Gina by his side, and he slammed on the gas and began to peal out of parking garage.

"Are they going to be okay?" Gina whispered. Sam looked over to see that now she was crying, and obviously scared. He reached over and took her hand into his.

"I hope so," He said softly, but turned his head to focus on the road. He wanted to at least get out of the city before calling Dean and he still had a ways to go. He just hoped no one was following him.


End file.
